Ninja? Wallet? Tie?
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: Percy overhears Jason and Reyna talking and hears some things he wasn't meant to. Again, Happy Birthday Jason!


**Okay, so, I promised myself to write another fic from my bro Jason, who's birthday it is, and I wanted a companion to Leo's games, but this was born. I just picked a picture from when I googled Keep Calm and Kiss Me, what, I thought it was cute!**

**Yeah, I don't own anything involved, but I did feel pretty epic when I wrote this.**

* * *

Percy's Point of View:

I entered the principia, I wanted to talk to Reyna about giving Jason back his praetorship, I just got inside the main door and stared down to the half open set of double doors that belonged to the main room of the principia, light was spilling out of the open door, which confused me, I know Reyna was here, but I also knew she worked with the doors closed. I made my way down the hall quietly, I fully intended to make noise, but my body didn't co-operate, but it was when I heard who the voices belonged to, I froze.

"You know I'm more ninja than you!" Jason's voice teased, which had to mean two people could have been in that room, Reyna or Piper, I didn't see Jason as the type to bring Piper in there and Reyna wouldn't subject to childish games like that.

"Excuse me, but have you checked your wallet?" I was surprised to hear Reyna laugh lightheartedly.

"Hand it over ninja." Jason grumbled, Reyna laughed again.

"Fine." There was a silence and a male laugh.

"Thank you." Jason said.

"You're welcome." Reyna replied. "Now admit it." She added.

"Fine. Reyna Arvon, you are more ninja than me." Jason sighed.

"And don't you forget it!" Reyna replied brightly, before there was a silence, a proverbial elephant in the room. "I'm sorry, it wasn't meant like that." Reyna said quietly.

"I know." Jason said just as quietly. "I remember that was the last thing you said to me." Jason replied, an awkward silence continued.

"So, you remember bits and pieces, but not the whole night, is that what I'm getting?" Reyna asked tentively.

"No, I pretty much remember my last night here." Jason replied quietly, a silence followed again.

"Have you checked for your wallet?" Reyna replied slyly, there was a speedy movement and a groan.

"Hand it over." Jason demanded.

"Not until you admit I'm far more ninja than you." Reyna replied smugly, I was surprised to hear her act so free.

"Never." Jason replied lowly.

"Admit it." Reyna whispered.

"Not on my life." Jason whispered back smugly.

"You want to admit it." Reyna whispered.

"You want to give me back my wallet." Jason countered, I could hear their footsteps softly move forward with each taunt.

"You want to admit I'm far more awesome than you." Reyna replied softly, Jason chuckled.

"Only if you admit I'm more ninja than you." Jason countered in a whisper.

"How about we call it a tie." Reyna whispered.

"A tie." Jason repeated in the same tone, there was a longer silence and I peeked into the room, Jason and Reyna stood in the middle of the room, his arms were wrapped around her waist, while her's circled his neck, she stood on her tiptoes, their eyes were both closed while their lips were pressed together. I flew back against the wall surprised at what I had just seen as blood flew to my face, that wasn't meant to be seen. I moved towards the exit and knocked into something I didn't care to look at, there was a gasp emitted from both the people in the room.

"Who goes there?" Reyna called out half-nervously. I said nothing but sprinted towards the exit, I flew out into open air and nearly crashed into Thalia.

"Watch where you're going Water Weed!" Thalia exclaimed, I must have looked frantic as Thalia led me away from the principia until we found the rest of the Greek people and Frank and Hazel.

Annabeth's Point of View:

I rubbed Percy's hand comfortingly as we sat around the water fountain, he still looked pretty crazed as we watched worriedly, if Octavian had done something to him...

"So, Percy, you heard ninja... wallet... and ties." Hazel repeated the three words Percy kept muttering in shock.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder from ninjas who stole his wallet and gave him a tie?" Leo guessed. "Sounds awesome!" He exclaimed, Frank frowned.

"Why would ninjas come to Camp Jupiter, it was probably some mercury kids." Frank offered.

"It's plausable." Hazel agreed.

"Why would ninja's attack Percy?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"Dunno. Maybe they heard how awesome he was." Leo offered, Percy twitched.

"Please, everyone knows I'm far more awesomer than kelp head!" Thalia scoffed, Percy twitched again.

"Percy, is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jason and Reyna arrive.

"What's wrong with Percy?" Jason asked casually, Percy turned his head slowly to look at Jason and Reyna blankly.

"Is he even sane enough to do his duties?" Reyna asked weirded out.

"AH! It's the ninjas!" Percy screamed before jumping up, my hand was thrown down as he ran faster than he'd ever ran before. I looked to Jason and Reyna as they slowly looked at each other, both of their faces were tinged with a slight red.

"What is he talking about?" Piper asked cautiously, there was an unspoken agreement sent between Jason and Reyna.

"PERCY! What did you hear!" They yelled as they chased after Percy, I looked at everyone who had gathered around.

"Did we miss something?" I asked confused, nobody had an answer.

* * *

**Hehe, I couldn't resist, the epilogue practically screamed at me to be written and I had this idea a while ago.**

**Shout outs:**

**To everyone on the forum: STOP FLOODING MY INBOX.**

**To Piper: I'm sorry I shocked Leo when he was a squirrel(Long story here) I'm sorry, but he's human and breathing.**

**To Leo: You were a nice squirrel.**

**To Kayla: I forgive you for drowning us out in favour of your ipod.**

**To Charlie: Next time, you can give CPR to the squirrel.**

**To Jason: Don't ever get turned into a squirrel.**

**To Frank and the Stolls: HAHA YOU'RE CHIPMUNKS AND A HAMSTER!**

**It's a long story.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
